


The Demon In The Closet

by neptunewhat



Series: •ATEEZ Horror Stories• [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bitchy Wooyoung, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Demons, Fantasy, Graphic Description, Horror, M/M, Scared San, Skeptical Wooyoung, The Witching Hour, Three A.M., Tired San
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptunewhat/pseuds/neptunewhat
Summary: Just as San was falling asleep, he heard their closet door start to creak open.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: •ATEEZ Horror Stories• [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642927
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	The Demon In The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of the prompts I found and impulsively decided to write, be prepared for more. Good luck, and beware.

Sleepily scrolling through a news article on why dogs do in fact love us, San felt his eyes start to drop as if he hadn’t slept in a week. He had originally been searching up an answer to a random question his best friend, and boyfriend, had asked at dinner, and before he knew it, it was two in the morning and he was extremely tired.   
Putting his phone on the nightstand, San finally decided to go to bed after hours of Internet surfing. ‘I’m so fucking tired, why in the world do I do this to myself? I should be asleep, it is…’ He trailed off as he quickly looked at his alarm clock beside his bed on nightstand, 'Two fifty-two in the goddamn morning. I should have been asleep hours ago, I have class at nine.’ Looking over at his boyfriend Wooyoung, who was sound asleep beside him, he sighed. ‘Tomorrow is going to be one bitch of a day, isn’t it.’   
After about twenty minutes of just sleepily laying there in his bed, San finally felt sleep start to tickle the edges of his fading consciousness. He snuggled deeper down into his bed, preparing to wipe out and fall blissfully into the realm we like to call sleep, before he faintly heard it. He didn’t quite register what the sound was until he heard it two more times. A sudden realization crashed into his sleepy mind, ‘The door! It’s opening!”   
He sat up suddenly as this inane thought entered his hazed mind, looked to the door, and then he gasped before grabbing at Wooyoung. “Wooyoung, wake up! The closet door just fucking opened on it’s own.”  
“San, baby, light of my life, shut the hell up and let me sleep. The door didn’t open by itself, it can’t do that. Just go to bed, it’s three in the morning. Why in fucking neverland are you awake at this ungodly hour? You should be asleep.” Wooyoung blearily asked, his words slurring with the sleep that clogged his mind. “Your just hearing things. We probably left it open when we went to bed. It’s no big deal.” He softly added.   
“No, I definitely heard… it…” the older boy grew suddenly quiet, staring at the door. “What the fuck!? Fuck, what the fuck is that. What? Oh my god, what the fuck was that. There was fucking head in the doorway! It looked as if something just looked in our room. Oh, Fuck no. I ain’t dealing with this fucking bull shit. I'm calling the ghostbusters. What the fucking fuck was that. Oh god, oh god, oh god. There-” San screamed before Wooyoung grabbed him and shook him, now sitting up and quieting the shaking, fragile figure we know as San.  
Wooyoung quickly started berating him, trying to be as responsible as he possibly could in this wacky situation. “There is no fucking ghost or demon here. My god! What has gotten into you? You need to stop fucking screaming, you’ll wake up the poor neighbors. Do you think they want to be woken up at this motherfucking hour? Do You?”  
San, who was just staring at the door, where we swore he saw the figure peak it’s head through, replied fearfully, “No! No, I swear I heard the door opening, and then I sat up, woke you, and then something’s head peakes through the door! You’ve got to believe me!” The terrified boy just started to push Wooyoung off of their queen sized bed while telling him to go check out the closet.  
Aggravated, Wooyoung started to shout at him. “Why don’t you take a look? You’re the one that says a ‘demon’ is in the closet! Go take a look, go on.” As he finished, he pushed San out of bed and onto the floor in the direction of the closet.   
Fear taking over every cell in San’s body, he jumped back into bed and started to plead with the short boy. “No, please, just go take a look. Maybe you’re right, and maybe it was just my sleepy imagination, but please. Just this once, will you please look? I’m begging of you, please Wooyoung? I'm scared.”  
Sighing, said boy just got up and went to look at the closet. He approached it with caution, seemingly expecting nothing and anything at all. Grabbing the door, he quickly yanked it open, only to be disappointed, but not surprised. “See, baby, there is nothing in here, it was just your imagination.” Shaking his head, he took a step towards the bed, intending to go back to sleep while cuddling his obviously sleep deprived and tired boyfriend, before something grabbed him.  
Wooyoung was violently dragged into the closet before he could even make a startled sound. Loud banging and screams started echoing torturously throughout the room, and at this point, San didn’t know if it was his or his boyfriend’s. Then, abruptly, as if the world had been cut off of it’s ability to make or hear sound, it was all cut off. San could just stare at the closet, randomly not able to make a single sound, as blood started to seep through the crack under the door of the closet.   
San sat, paralized, as the door started to open. It was slow, as if it was just teasing the petrified boy. The sight on the other side was one that only seemed to be in everyone’s worst nightmares. There hung Wooyoung's mangled and ripped up corpse. One wouldn’t even be able to recognize the body, it was so torn and shredded up with severed limbs and hanging skin. The only recognizable feature on the corpse was the bright purple hair and the friendship bracelet that sat, soaked in blood, on the thing’s intact wrist. Wooyoung's pretty features were all just ripped up flesh, while his body is in a similar state. The only intact thing, was his wrist, ever other part of his body was torn with long strips of skin hanging of his frame. His clothes were gone, all ripped to shreds along with his tattered skin.  
San turned around and threw up all over the side of the bed, starting to cry as he tried to reach for his phone. Then, looking up, San screamed one last time. Blood splattered onto the walls, and the screaming was no more.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lets just say, the cops were in for quite a surprise when they burst in the small and quaint apartment of two college kids, whose bodies were horribly mangled and hung by their severed limbs.


End file.
